bunkd_luck_wheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:New Year, New Camp/@comment-7180588-20161231161935
9:19Bionicforce *9:19Chase McFlyWhat's so funny? *9:20BionicforceNothing. It was a smile. *loll *9:20Chase McFlyLOl *I'll add the plot *9:20BionicforceWe Wish You a Kikiwaka Christmas *9:20Chase McFlyI know what it's called *9:23BionicforceI linked the page to make it faster. *9:23Chase McFlyOk *9:23BionicforceAnd for the next episode do you wanna do "New Year, New Camp?" *9:24Chase McFlySure *Does that mean some people leave Kikiwaka, or Kikiwaka changes? *9:24BionicforceChanges *9:25Chase McFlyOkay *9:25BionicforceWanna start now? *9:25Chase McFlySure *9:25Bionicforce(It's New Years Eve) *Griff: Wow, already! *9:27Chase McFlyEmma: Guess what, guys? Our parents will be home for New Years, and we don't have to spend winters at Kikiwaka anymore *So will Luke *Isn't that awesome? *9:27BionicforceYeah, it is. *9:28Chase McFlyShelby: But was does that mean for camp? *So we won't hav eyou guys in the winters anymore *Wow *Gladys: For the new year, we're making a number of changes to teh camp *8The **The *9:36BionicforceWow, like what? *9:36Chase McFlyWell, I'm leaving the camp *Our cabins are getting designated numbers rather than names *9:37Bionicforceoh, wow. *9:37Chase McFlyAnd the Cafeteria will be run by Barry *9:37BionicforceWhat,why *9:37Chase McFlyGladys: Because it won't be a cafeteria anymore *9:38Bionicforcewhat will it be then? *9:38Chase McFlyIt's becoming a science lab, and all the cabins will have personal kitchens prepackaged with food installed *9:40Bionicforcecool. *9:41Chase McFlyAs we renovate the camp, you will be reassigned to another camp for two weeks *Camp Tikkitakka *9:42BionicforceTikitaka *Camp Tikitaka? *9:43Chase McFlyThat's like Kikkiwaka but with different letters *Weird *9:43Bionicforceok *9:43Chase McFly(That's Naldo talking) *9:44BionicforceOkay *9:46Chase McFlyDid you get my PM *9:47BionicforceYepperss *9:47Chase McFlyBarry: Wow, we're here already *9:48BionicforceYa wow. *9:49Chase McFlyWow, this camp looks so high-tech *9:49BionicforceYeah, it does. We even have keypads to get in our cabins! *9:50Chase McFlyA young man walks up to the campers *Man: Hi, welcome to Camp Tikitakka *Are you the Kikiwaka kids who are waiting for your camp to get renovated? *9:52Bionicforcepm *9:52Chase McFlyOkay *9:55BionicforceYes, we are. *We think it's renovated, but we dunno. *9:58Chase McFlyWant to try our specialty, Tiki Cakes? *9:58BionicforceSure! They look and smell amazing!!! *9:59Chase McFlyBarry: I'll take one, but I'll eat it later *Everyone grabs a cake *9:59BionicforceEmma: Eww, this is gross. *10:00Chase McFlyMan: Here at Tikitakka, we always eat our food *And we believe in gender integration in cabins *10:00Bionicforce*Tikitaka *10:00Chase McFlyJust no bleep *Naldo: Emma, eat the cake. It's a revolution *10:01BionicforceFINE! *10:01Chase McFlyMan: See? He gets me. *Go to your cabin, the groundhog cabin *First cabin on the left *10:02BionicforceWhat, no! I heard that's the worst cabin. *10:02Chase McFlyNonsense, all our cabins are perfect *Now go take a nap after you finish that Tiki Cake *Naldo: Yessier *Naldo goes to the cabin and takes a nap *Cyd: Shelbs, does Naldo seem off? *10:04BionicforceYeah he does. *10:04Chase McFlyCyd: What do you think happened to him? *10:04BionicforceIDEK *10:04Chase McFlyMaybe it's the Tiki Cakes *10:05BionicforceEmma was right when she said "Ewww" then. *I think they make you sick. *10:05Chase McFlyCyd slaps the tiki cake out of Shelby's hands and throws the cakes away *Could be... *10:06BionicforceYeah, I think so, amyways. **anyways *10:06Chase McFlyLet's so see if we have new cabinmates *10:06BionicforceNope, same old people. *xD *10:07Chase McFlyThey arrive at the cabin, and see a cowboy, a hippie, and a woman in 1920s clothes *Cyd: Shelbs, what year is this? *10:07Bionicforce2017 *10:08Chase McFlyHippie: What do you mean 2017? It's 1967 *Cowboy: 1887 *Woman: 1927 *10:08BionicforceWhat how? New Year's Eve was last night and we entered 2017. *10:09Chase McFlyHippie: It's definitely 1967 *It was 1967 when I arrived at this camp *10:09BionicforceYeah, I can tell now. *10:09Chase McFlyAnd it's remained 1967 *Cowboy: Now hold on Y'all. I'm an original camper here from 1887, when we were founded. *It's been 1887 for a while *Shelby: This makes no sense, Cyd! *10:11BionicforceI know! *10:11Chase McFlyEmma walks by, her eyes gleaming yellow *Emma (high voice): Hello, Cydney. Hello Shelby *Have you had your tiki cakes yet? *10:12BionicforceNo. They make you sick. *10:12Chase McFlyThey don't make you sick *They make you perfect *Eat them, it's a revelation *You never want to leave? *10:13BionicforceDon't eat it guys it's a trick. *10:14Chase McFlyEmma: Who are you talking too, Cydney? *You and Shelby are the only ones who are not perfect *Taste the cakes *10:15Bionicforcefine. *10:15Chase McFlyShelby: No Cyd, no! *Tentacles come out of Emma's mouth. She throws Shelby far away *10:18BionicforceGTG. *Sry *10:18Chase McFlyBye *When'll you be back? *10:18Bionicforcebye-onic out. *idk *10:18Chase McFlyCya tomorrow I guess *10:18BionicforceOkay, have a great New Year's Eve! *10:19Chase McFlyI will!